This invention relates to a flow system for an engine-pump assembly of the type disclosed in my copending application Ser. No. 707,736 filed Mar. 4, 1985, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,643,652. The engine-pump assembly disclosed in said application is adapted for use in applications such as firefighting on board ships and, to this end, is constructed to be portable, compact and light in weight and, at the same time, be capable of producing a high lift while maintaining a steady high flow volume.
The flow system of the invention is constructed and arranged to provide various advantageous functions in the compact environment of a portable engine-pump assembly of the indicated type. In accordance with one feature of the invention, the flow system is provided with means for utilizing the engine cooling water flow for heating the engine carburetors to prevent icing thereof under low temperature and high humidity conditions of operation. In accordance with a second feature of the invention, the flow system is constructed and arranged to provide a novel means for visually indicating the condition of the engine's cooling water flow so that this flow can be monitored readily by the operator. Another feature of the invention is the provision of a cooling water manifold which is mounted in heat exchange relationship adjacent the muffler for the engine and contains a flow metering orifice and a strainer screen which are heated to prevent icing thereof under low temperature conditions of operation.
The above and other features of the invention will become apparent from a consideration of the following description in conjunction with the accompanying Drawings.